


[Podfic] Aftermath

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting to know you, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snark, dry socks are important, one Holmes is as difficult as another, talking about football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Lestrade arrives at the pool after the explosion and finds someone else is already there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeliciaHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaHM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226240) by [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe). 



> Birthday Podfic # 2 :D 
> 
> Recorded @ the request of FeliciaHM! Thank you for the request, I promise I'm still working on it, it's been a bad year for podblockedness for me >.> I'm hoping this week of productive will help <3

**Length:**   39:22  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bSherlock%5d%2001%20Aftermath.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bSherlock%5d%2001%20Aftermath.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
